This invention relates to a process for preparing perfluoro-p-menthane. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for converting pinene or pinane to perfluoro-p-menthane in high yield.
Conventionally, perfluoro-p-menthane is prepared by perfluorinating-p-menthane (1-methyl-4-isopropylcyclohexane) which in turn is obtained by hydrogenating p-cymene. However, alternate sources of this material, using other available starting materials, would be highly desirable.